


Oh, Snap!

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a girl, Romance, Sans is a perv, Will Add More, i warned you, papyrus is too cute, reader is shy, sans is a photographer, tags i mean, there will be smut, will be happy and sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, the photographer, was looking for an apprentice to do his job for him. He may have been a little too lazy, but who cared? He still made all the money he needed. Thousands and thousands of pleading letters ended up in his mailbox and he did not even have the time to read one of them. A lot did not even include any samples of previous works. He had nearly settled on choosing one of the least annoying humans - a girl, from what he gathered from her letter and work - when he had recieved another letter. It had been written in all capital letters, reminding him awfully of his brother, Papyrus.  But the writer could not have been him: Papyrus did not know the most beautiful human girl on the planet...<br/>Or so Sans hoped so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't say no to the skeleton, can you?

If there was one thing I never thought I would ever end up doing  was _this._ This, being posing in front of a tall skeleton as he took pictures of me. I was wearing a filly pink dress and high heels, both of which I was not too comfortable with. And yet, I felt somewhat _free_. Like I was a different person. I was clumsy, yes. It was often that the skeleton - Papyrus - had to repeat what he had told me to do because I just could not get it right. But... The fact that I was doing something so out of my comfort zone filled me with a little pride.

"FANTASTIC, HUMAN. NOW, PEASE STAND BY THAT CONVENIENTLY PLACED CHAIR AND LEAN ON IT A LITTLE. IMAGINE THAT YOU ARE WAITING FOR YOUR DATE TO APPEAR!" Oh yeah, a date. Apparently, Papyrus had come up with the idea of me being a _damsel waiting_ for her knight to appear in the photoshoot. I was no damsel but I did not have the heart to correct him.

I was a strong, independent woman. Well, more or less.

That side, I went to the chair that had been set up in the middle of the empty hall of my house - Papyus had insisted on going there and to be completely honest I was more comfortable having a stranger there than going to a place alien to me with them, worst case scenario something would get stolen but I could still yell for help from my neighbours - and leaned on it, shooting the camera a small but sure smile. He took a picture, then another and another before telling me to sit on the chair.

I nodded and did as he had told me, biting down on my lower lip. He most have liked that idea because the shriek of delight he had let out was a bit too loud.

Posing. oddly enough, came to me naturally. Maybe it was because I was an artist. I drew and drew and somehow, I just knew what was right and wrong. Apparently, I could convey that with my body, too. Then again, I wasn't exactly sure if I _looked_ good. All I knew was what felt _right_ and that was it.

A sigh escaped me as I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and I had not eaten dinner yet. It was not often that I forgot to eat and thus, my stomach warned me almost instantly once it passed my its usual feeding-time. I blushed madly, hiding my cheeks as Papyrus stared at me with worry and curiosity both. I wasn't even sure how he could express emotions so well and yet, I could already read him so well.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU... HUNGRY?" he asked me finally after an awkward minute had passed and I finally nodded, letting out a squeaky 'yeah'. He grinned brightly and almost instantly made a dash to where my kitchen was. I had showed it to him before when we settled on the place of our shooting. As I followed him, yelling for him to wait for me, I could not help but let out a sigh.

Just how did I end up with a skeleton taking pictures of me... in my own house again?

\------------------------------------------

May has always been my favourite month of the year. Was it because of the weather? Or the fact that the end of school was so close already? I never really knew. It just always brought a grin to my face. Maybe it was the outings to the park that grew frequent that time of the year. In April, I was often too busy with schoolwork. I rarely had the energy to actually go out and enjoy the sun. And well, it rained a lot, too. It could be nice to go out in the rain - with an umbrella in hand, of course - but it got boring quickly.

What I admired a lot was how _alive_ the world was in May. Flowers were in bloom, the grass was at its greenest, birds flew to feed their youngs... It was just perfect. Of course, it could get too hot for my liking. Especially on the later days. Sometimes, not a cloud would grace the sky and by midday, it would be too much. Even for me. I would opt to stay inside one of the little cafes I liked so much with an iced tea or something else that could help me cool down if just a little. I would stay out the latest on days like that, working on homework or whatever I needed to perfect.  I just hated going out in the heat, getting all sweaty...

The thirtieth of May on the other hand, found me lying under a large oak tree in the middle of the park I visited so often. It was right in front of a small pond. When I had nothing to do, it served with great amusement: mallards always swam near me, begging for some bread crumbs they somehow always knew I had. Many times, I spent _hours_ just rambling to them softly of anything that happened.

I was a lonely person. Humans did not like me much and I knew that. It wasn't that I was a bad person or ugly... I was just _awkward_. Oftentimes, no matter how hard I tried to talk to strangers I just could not. My tongue would be tied, my hands would shake. I would sweat, grin my teeth... and _stutter._ It was embarrassing: how I could not keep up a conversation without blabbering oddly, sometimes too quietly. Most of the times, people just gave up on trying to talk to me when they realized that I was not worth their time.

Monsters, in that matter, were a little more patient with me. They would smile in encouragement or even help me out when I blushed the maddest shade of red.. Unfortunately however, I did not get in contact with many of them. While they had broken through the barrier that had kept them captive for so long three years ago, it was still a little hard for humans to trust them. Well, at least the ones without many skills. Those who were good at _anything_ ended up _famous_. Or more. They were practically celebrities and thus, very hard to get close to. The others however, were less lucky. It was not that they were bullied or hated. Well, not on the outside at least. Usually, they were just given the worst jobs... or the smaller, more rundown apartments. It was better than what _could_ have been, but I knew that there was a chance that it would get a lot worse as time passed.

Sighing softly, I shook my head. It was always on sunny but not too hot afternoons like this that I allowed my thoughts to run free. Most of the time, they were not happy. I was not depressed... I just lacked _love_. I wished to have the power to just change it but sadly, humans did not have magic.

"HUMAN!" My thoughts were torn in two by the loud, shrill cry I heard from a few meters from me. I looked up in sheer curiosity. I was sure I was the only one in the area but...however had been yelling could not have been calling me, right?

Not.

A skeleton, _tall_ , probably so much I could not reach his head even if I stood up was waving _at_ me, grinning so hard I thought he was going to fall apart. He was skinny and somewhat goofy in his overly bright shirt and low-cut jeans that I honestly had no idea how he pulled off so well. I had seen a skeleton monster before, but not _live_. Apparently, a resident of our city - the skeleton - had become an incredibly famous photographer in just a few months. He was well-sought after for his skills in his work. To say the least, he probably had enough money to last him until he died - did monsters even die? - if he decided to quit his job. I envied people - well, monsters, too - like him. Do something they loved and earn money for it. The perfect way for happiness.

"HUMAN!" I heard again and I flinched this time, tilting my head to the side. At that, the skeleton made a dash towards me.

Only then did I notice the camera hanging from his neck.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REQUEST YOUR ASSISTENCE, PRETTY HUMAN.." I suddenly felt hotter, my cheeks possibly glowing the deepest shade of red. I was about to reply, my lips already parting when he looked at me curiously."HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU SEEM AWFULLY RED IN THE FACE..."

I could only stammer out a quiet reply, biting down on my lower lip before I nodded."Yeah...I'm fine. Just... ya know. Kinda..hot. 'cause it's almost the summer and...stuff. Uh. What do you need help with?" Just how awkward could I get? Shame burnt in the pit of my belly and I turned my gaze down towards the pond: suddenly the family of swans near me became interesting despite the fact that I have seen them so many times.

"WELL, HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT." The skeleton, seemingly completely obvious to my mini mental-breakdown plopped down next to me in the grass and leaned close."SO, HUMAN, DO YOU SWEAR TO HELP ME?"

"Huh?" I narrowed my eyes a little. Swear to help me with what? It was quite obvious that he had no malicious intent - he seemed too sweet for that, then again, who knew in this world - but still. He should have at least told me what plan he needed help with... from a random stranger, too. Did he just go in the park and speak to the first person he spotted? Probably."Help you with..what?" I voiced my thoughts and he let out a loud, ear-piercing laugh, his tone so jolly I giggled along with him.

"WELL, YOU SEE, HUMAN..."

\------------------------------------------

After that, was a flurry of explaining. Apparently, this Papyrus individual wanted to impress his brother - the very famous Sans the skeleton, _the photographer_ , and for that, he needed a model. He wanted to apply as Sans's trainee... but he did not want to tell his brother about his plans. I could understand him. Being an older sister myself, I knew how it was easy to overlook talent and all when it came to siblings. Because of that, Papyrus needed to find a model his brother did not know and well, that ended up being me. I have tried saying no to the skeleton - modelling was truly something I had _never_ done - but the hurt puppy face he had given me had been...too much. I ended up saying yes...

And well, I wasn't even sure if I regretted it. Apparently, Papyrus was making me spaghetti. Just how cool was that? The brother of the famous Sans making _me,_ a totally normal girl _food_. If that wasn't something I could write in my resume, then nothing was.

Hours later that night, I went to bed with the brightest grin on my face. I had done something _fun_ for once. But little did I know...

 

_The skeleton stared at the photos with wide eyes. He had never liked humans much, really, he found them too squishy and too soft but... this one was different. Searching for the contact info on the paper, all that was on his mind was how he needed this girl. Yes, the pictures were mediocre and the camera they had been taken with could not have been better than the one he had purchased from his first payment as a hot-dog vendor but... not even the bad quality could dwarf the girl's beauty on them._

_"i wonder..."_


	2. It's hard to look away, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't steal much of your time here, but if you want music to listen to while reading this, I recommend the 'She is' album by Jonghyun (of Shinee). I wouldn't recommend kpop here normally but his voice set the mood for this chapter, so yea :D hope it's okay? It's gonna get steamy next chapter <3

I've always hated going anywhere by bus. It wasn't that I hated the crowd that much: living in a busy city had made me somewhat immune to the sweaty mass of humans _and_ now even monsters. I was not comforted by it in the least, but it never really bothered me. Riding the metro, for once, or even the train, was completely fine. If anything, at times I _enjoyed_ being squished on both sides. I felt one with the life I had chosen. It was all a living, breathing _stinking_ proof of my independence. That I _could_ do what I wanted...

If I tried, that is.

Weirdly enough, my issue with buses did not even come from the fact that I had to be on them too long. The ride from my place to most bigger stations barely lasted fifteen minutes, much shorter than most metro-routes. If I took the train, I was usually on it for more than an hour. And yet, that I regarded as almost _relaxing._

Most probably because I did not get nauseous during those times. Yeah, I got _sick_ on buses. Very. Not _always_ , and not _that_ often, but when I did... It was _hell_. I had tried adding up two and two to see if it was caused by something I did prior. Did I need to eat before getting on the stuffy vehicles? Or maybe I needed to drink? Was it before my daily dose of coffee that I got so ill or after? Maybe it was the milk...or my breakfast cereal? But then why was I often sick in the afternoon, too?

I had come to the conclusion that... there was no real reason for it? Sometimes the sickness hit, a stirring pit of nerves and nausea in the pit of my stomach and an odd tightness in my throat... sometimes it did not. At others, I would sit down and feel alright until I stood up. However when I did, trying to get to the door on the bus, getting ready to get off at my stop, I would feel a rush of dizziness hit me. I would stagger and groan, most probably resembling some kind of stupid drunkard that was scrambling before they emptied their stomachs on the bus. And yet, I never was. It was not that I never drank alcohol - that would have been a blatant lie, really - but...when I did, I did not get on the bus. I was not _that_ stupid, really.

So why was I pondering so much on my stupid kind of motion sickness again? Well, it was because, for once, I was on the bus for more than twenty minutes.

A groan escaped me as I leant my head against the cool glass, biting down on my lower lip. My head was spinning and I felt _light_ , on the verge of passing out, really. But I was on a mission.

Why was I on that mission again?

Oh yeah. Puppy eyes.

Long story short, it had turned out that _Sans_ , the photographer skeleton liked me. On the pictures, that it. He had written back to poor Papyrus asking for my contact information. He had also added that - while the model on the pictures had been quite a sight - the photographs themselves could use some work. Poor goofy skeleton friend of mine had been _heartbroken_. He had called me in the middle of the night as apparently then did he have time to check his mail, and sobbed over the phone about how his brother did not see his potential. I felt so bad for him,really.

Papyrus was one of a kind, even with monster standards. The two of us had ended up exchanging numbers and chatting a few hours every day. He was, at times, a little pushy, but he always knew what to do. When I just wasn't in the mood to talk much, he talked _for_ me. About anything and everything. His brother, his job, food that he liked making - mainly spaghetti, really - his friends from the Underground that he still kept in contact with... Literally anything and anyone. And I was content just listening and humming at the appropriate parts. Despite just how loud he was, Papyrus's voice could be _soothing_ at times. When I had a rough day or when I was just feeling a little under the weather, it would always calm me a little. It was odd how dependant I was getting on this monster. Maybe that was why I felt the need to help him so much. After all, he did more for me in mere weeks than most humans had not down in..years. He did not expect anything from me, just honesty and friendship. At times, I doubted that such a sweet creature could exist but...

I had to admit to myself that I was also curious of his brother. This Sans-person, from what his younger brother had told me, seemed rather... intriguing. And fun. Papyrus had told me about the countless puns he could fit into a sentence. Granted, the younger brother was frowning when he spoke, but there was a certain tone of fondness in his voice.

Well, sibling love had always been adorable.

I let out a huff as I realized that my thoughts had drifted off again. Thinking always made it a little easier for me to handle being on the bus. But, I had a mission to think of.

I had to convince Sans to hire Papyrus as his apprentice. I could not bear hearing sadness in Papyrus's voice. I wanted him to be fully happy again. Sure. he acted as if the fact that he had not been accepted did not bother him, but I knew better. He wore his heart on his sleeves - he did not even have a heart, but oh well - and I just _knew_ that he was incredibly devastated.

I was going to change that. If needed, I was going to knock sense into Sans's skull by my own fist.

With a huff, I realized that such a thing was probably not going to happen. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I would be able to _talk_ to the skeleton. Let alone attempt to hurt him? Who was I kidding, really?

Myself? Nah.

It took me another fifteen minutes until I finally reached the street of the studio. That time, I had spent crafting a speech in my mind. I was going to start with praising my friend, saying that he was the talented one, not me. Apparently. Sans had called me over to talk about a _photoshoot_ he wanted me in. I did not want to model but...

If he'd agreed to hire Papyrus if I did what he asked me to do, I probably would have done it. It wasn't because my friend had asked me to do it. It was simply because... I wanted to do something good for once. I wanted to prove that despite my lack of skills in communicating, I was not worthless. And if that meant doing something I wasn't fully experienced in... then so be it.

Then again, I was almost sure that the moment Sans would see me, he would end up sending me home. I was nothing special and that, I knew fully. He probably had admired...been tricked. By the lighting or something. That I was pretty.. That I was unique.

I shook my head as I lifted my chin. I refused to let my low self-esteem get a hold of me. I had to at least..attempt to be confident.

And that I did. I actually had the courage to knock on the door. I was on time, perfectly. We had agreed to meet up at two in the afternoon as neither of us was busy at that time.

Within moments, the door flung open with such speed that made my heart jump in my throat. I had expected to wait at least a few moments. Sans _was_ infamous for his laziness. And well, Papyrus had prepared me with facts about him. Apparently, he was everything but active. The only time he was actually focused on something was when he was working. Any other time.. he slept. Even when watching TV...

Or reading a book.

"oh, it's you!" the skeleton, short and yet taller than I was, spoke up, the white pin-pricks of his eyes boring into mine. His stare was intense. I gulped, something hot stirring in my tummy. It was nervousness...and something else. It was enough to make me let out a deep, shuddery breath as I nodded quickly, bending my head just a little so my hair could fall in front to frame my face...hide my blush, really.

"Yeah, I... I'm here. But.." I tried to find the right words to tell him after muttering my name - it _was_ just too hard to say anything when he was looking at me like _that_. As if he was already undressing me with his gaze. I fidgeted with my skirt, suddenly regretting that I had worn it. Despite wearing more than decent clothes - a soft pink shirt and a white skirt with it, nothing flashy, really - I felt _naked_. Oddly enough, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. There was something lingering in this situation that I _enjoyed_. Huffing a little, I allowed myself to think for a few moments before attempting to talk again."Why ask for me? Why not the photographer?"

I cringed inwardly at just how harsh I had sounded. We were still standing in the hallway, too, just a meter or so from each other. Part of me wanted the distance to grow but the other..

"well, I told 'em why." the way he _talked_ was beyond lazy. He drawled out each word and I swore that the smirk on his face could not have been less stressed. I had seen him with a fixed grin on photos - he was literally everywhere in the media, really - but this time it was different. He looked... so at ease I would have thought he had let his guard down around me. But why would have he done that? We had just met, really." i don't need newbies, kid. they need a good camera and a teacher. i'm not gonna babysit them. you, however."

He took a step closer to me and I leant in almost as if drawn to him, his stare hypnotizing. Not one moment had he tore his eye-lights? from my eyes. I gulped and tried to shake my head as subtly as I could as I waited for him to continue." you, kid, have potential. and i highly doubt that we want that to go to waste... or am i wrong?"


	3. Fibula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short crappy update (but the second today) i was down all day i just turned 21 (as in, 9 mins ago) and there was some drama around it so i was like 'ugh, help me' and needed to write xD chapter four will be a lot better and also.....  
> :DDDDDD  
> it will have traces of smut in it. sorta :P

_Sans grinned to himself. She was, if possible, even more stunning in person. To make it all better, her soul was bright. It was a deep, deep green. He could not see much else just from a fleeting glimpse at it, but he knew that a soul as bright could only belong to a person as pure as the first snow. He was drawn to her, oddly. Maybe it was how he did not see so many souls that were not tainted in any way. He knew that there were bound to be dim spots on her soul, too, but.. She was still unique..._

"I... I just wanted you to give the photographer a chance, really." I muttered as I took a seat on the cosy couch of the small living room, my eyes on the floor. Despite what I had imagined, the studio was quite... bare? Humble, maybe? Not something that I would have expected from a celebrity. And yet, it seemed to fit Sans somehow. He was dressed casually despite the fact that we had a meeting or something like that, clad in a blue hoodie, dark pants and _fuzzy.pink.slippers._ I could not help but stare at them for at least a minute or so. They just... seemed so out of place even though his attire could only be described as _laidback_. It was just...a little odd."Honestly, I'm not a model. I only agreed to help my friend, really."

"i could see that," Sans leant ahead. He had sat down on an armchair, looking at me directly once more with his white-hypnotizing eye-lights. I took a deep breath and nodded a little. Of course he could.." however, you are still incredibly talented. if you tried, you could be on the front page in months or maybe a year. i could help."

"I... I honestly don't think that I'm fit for the role," I could _see_ his hope shatter and it made me flinch inwardly. It was always hard for me to say no but...apparently saying no to skeletons nearly _hurt_ me. But for once, I was intent on standing by my choice. I just wanted Papyrus to get what he wanted.

"seems like i know it more than you do then, sweetheart. i'm looking for someone who is _different_. you are. you are also quite well, easy on the eyes." And there it was, the sweet-talk. I knew that he meant well, but... it made my cheeks burn and my hands shake. I wanted to tell him no so badly but when he was complimenting me like that...

And for some reason, I just knew that he was telling me what he truly thought. I wasn't even sure how I could feel that but... I could. Maybe it was because of how easy it was for me to trust monsters. None of them had ever betrayed me. On the other hand, my own kin had.

"Look, I... maybe I could try. Once." I caved in. The way he was staring at me made me crumble on the inside. But...hope was still burning in my soul."However, only if you give another chance to my friend. Was I even in the situation to negotiate? He could easily just kick me out, no? It wasn't as if I was anything special. Despite what he had told me... I knew that even if he found me just a little unique, he could easily find girls to replace me who were better than I was.

"well, that's not what i've been expecting. you know, you could ask for any amount of money. here is the part where you do that, if you did not know..." his words were cocky but his gaze was not. It was almost as if he truly expected me to do that. Try and make him pay me... despite the fact that I was almost sure that many times, it was the other way around. But... I did not want money. I just wanted the best for my new friend. Really.

"Please. Just give him a chance. It would mean a lot to him.." I said quietly once more."I.. I am willing to do whatever in order for him to be your apprentice. If I need to model, then..."

"well, i guess no one can refuse an offer like that, sweetheart. i will be sending you the information of your first photoshoot next week. i will also have a team _alter_ you a little. not much just... you don't wear much make-up, do you? ever dyed your hair?"

"No and..yeah. But it sort of.. backfired. You know, this is what happens when you accidentally buy the wrong colour."

Sans looked me dead in the eye at that moment, his grin stretching wider albeit I had been sure it wasn't possible. And then, he said something I knew I would never forget. Not until the day I died.

"yeah, i know. that's how i lost my hair."

For a moment, I believed him. After all, who knew how much hair a monster who happened to be a skeleton. But then, he started sniggering. Loud."Uh, that was supposed to be a... joke..wasn't it?"

"nah, sweetheart. would i ever tell you a fibula?"


	4. Reflection

"You're totally gonna look, like, pretty and stuff," from my left, came the high-pitched voice of the purple-furred cat monster that was working on my hair. If I remembered well, her name was _Catty_. While it had seemed a little too fitting, I had found it at least a little amusing. Her presence filled me with a sense of calming familiarity. She was talking to me as if I was a long lost friend of hers. Then again, most monsters were like her. They did not care who you were, they acted as if you were a good person. As if you were close to them. I admired their ability to be so..bright.

Before I could have sank into my darkening thoughts, another voice tore me from them."Yes, you will, like, totally blow everyone's minds!" It was Bratty, the one in charge of my make-up. Just a minute or so ago she had instructed me to close my eyes and told me to ( _like, don't move much_ ) stay still. She seemed skilled with whatever she was doing, so I had just shrugged and tried my hardest not to turn my head whenever she applied something to my eyelids.

I could not help but wonder just how I had ended up there, in a comfortable plush chair in the middle of a large dressing room. I had agreed to the - single photo-shoot Sans had asked me to do and in turn, he would take Papyrus under his wings. I had not told the younger of the two the good news yet: I wanted him to find them out by himself. And well, I wasn't exactly sure about what I could tell them. 'Hey, I modelled for your brother so you can get it?' I was quite sure that whatever magazine would have me on its pages was not too famous and thus, the chance of the skeleton seeing me - all dressed up like this, too - was incredibly low. To him, it would merely seem like his brother had changed his mind. I did not want to interfere with whatever would happen after that.

It was clear as water that only the older brother actually cared about taking pictures. Papyrus tried, too - he had sent me some goofy selfies or other pictures he had taken on his way to work or home before, always lightening up my mood - but he just wasn't that _good_. And well, it was also easy to see - plus, even he had admitted it to me - that he did not enjoy doing all that much. I decided that I would let the two of them settle this. Maybe Papyrus would just tell his brother that he missed him and all would be fine between them.

It was hard to believe that I would do so much for someone that I barely knew. One of my greatest fears was being in the spotlight. For all my life, I had _hidden_ in the shadows, lurked where no one could see me. And for me, that had been perfect. Yes, I craved attention but when I received it...

It was catastrophic to say the least.

"So, like, you should open your eyes now!" Bratty's voice broke my train of thoughts and I nodded a little, opening my eyes slowly. The mascara she had applied just moments ago felt a little sticky but she did not seem to mind it: within moments she cleaned the excess with a soft rug. Catty was still doing something to my hair and part of me just wanted to see the result already. I had given the two of them free reign over what they would do with my looks. After all, I had to look _good_. Sans had informed them about the theme of the shoot we would be having - I would be sporting simple but pretty clothes for a minor clothing company. From what I knew, I would just have to strike a few poses and look pretty in each outfit. I was a little nervous about it all, but it wasn't like a lot of people would see me, anyway.

"I'm doing this for him." I told myself inwardly as I relaxed when Bratty grabbed a lipstick - I had failed to see the colour of it, sadly - and started applying it to my lips. Before they had started working on my looks, I had told turn me away from any possible surface I could see myself in: I knew myself enough to know that I would freak out every time I looked at my reflection.

Ten more minutes and both monsters were in front of me, _beaming_.

"Like, we told you!" they said in complete unison as Catty turned my chair to face the large mirror that hang on the wall. I gulped, squeezing my eyes shut before finally allowing them to flutter open.

For minutes, I could not speak. The person looking at me could not be me! She had full lips, perfectly-curled hair, a flawless face... I was still wearing the simple robe they had handed me and yet, I felt oddly like some kind of...star. It was hard to realize that even mouse-like shy me could look this good.

Despite how I did not want any of this... I felt happy. It was a somewhat thrilling experience, morphing into a _princess_ from an ordinary girl. Surely, I had seen models who had been much, much more beautiful than I was, but...

_Sans watched from the shadows, his cheekbones glowing a bright blue. As he had expected, she looked absolutely stunning. Once again, Bratty and Catty had done an amazing job. While he had always regarded this one human girl to be a natural beauty, he had to agree that she was something else when some care was given to her looks._

_His soul thrummed in excitement._

_For sure, he was looking forward to this photo-shoot._

_If only it could last forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this was the worst filler ever xD but it was fun to write, I like Bratty and Catty a lot :D Sans is stalking thooo :P It was a short chap again but well...yea I can't write anything else now, too sleepy xD hope you liked it still :P  
> <3 don't be shy to give kudos or comment or anything :DDD  
> (also, I accept any kind of ideas on what to do because..yea. I just do :D I have a plan but I'm curious of how you guys see the future ans stuff :D)


	5. Twirls and falls

"If only this would end this moment." I thought to myself, my cheeks flaming as I struggled to hold the pose Sans had instructed me to. I felt _good_ , I felt _pretty_ , but embarrassed, too. There were too many people surrounding me as I tried my hardest to obey each command, stepping left and right, lifting my arms, looking up at the ceiling as if I was gazing at the sky. It had been hours since we had started and I was getting _tired_. But I just could not ignore the stares of the staff people or the way Sans's orders were getting louder and louder: was I making him loose his cool?

It was quite an accomplishment, really. Annoying the ever-so-lazy, _beyond_ laidback skeleton. Had it been on purpose, I would have been laughing inwardly. But... it was not.

Apparently, I was camera shy. Now that, I had known before: I was _shy,_ I was _people shy_ , I was every other kind of shy. No one should have expected me to _strut my stuff_ with confidence in front of _people_. Maybe alone, in my room... Or in front of Papyrus that one time. But even that had been awkward. I just had not been born for this. Probably, I was fated to work secluded, away from every other creature's sight. Loneliness caused my heart pang as I took a deep breath and attempted to shut out the world once more.

But just as I gathered all the courage I would have needed, I tripped over the heel of the shoes I had been forced into.

As I feel, everybody was staring.

The guys - my age or a little older, somewhat good looking but not exactly my type, probably siblings or even twins - managing the lighting of the set gasped as I was launched towards the cold ground. Bratty and Catty who had sworn to stay to make sure I looked perfect through the entire thing let out a collective 'like, whoops!', which would have made me laugh in any other case.

Everything seemed to slow down and I just waited for the impact...

But it never came,

Sans, the very skeleton that had been nearly _barking_ at me just a minute ago had caught me. I could have sworn that I had seen him stare at me too and yet, there he was.

My head swam a little, the lights becoming blurred spots if just for a few moments. Was it finally getting to my head?

I could feel his bony hands dig into my soft flash as he grabbed my waist, his touch oddly warm. There was something lingering in the pinpricks of his eyes as he finally let go of me, taking a few steps back as I shook my head to get myself together.

"Sorry." I said finally, struggling to find a way to distract myself: I badly wanted to chew on my lower lip as a blush burnt on my cheeks once more. I did not want to ruin my lipstick, however. I ended up fiddling with the hem of the frilly white skirt I was wearing. I was something I would not have worn any other time: I felt like it had been made for a princess, not a shy girl like me. The pale-pink blouse I work with it complimented it quite well. I was proud of how I looked in them... I just did not like how people could see me like this, too.

And to think that I would be in some kind of cheap magazines, too. I could not help but feel thankful that it would not be anything major. I would have died if someone actually recognized me on the street or something like that.

"relax," Sans spoke up, his voice now calm as ever as he reached out to pat my shoulder. I tensed up at first but went lax under his touch in just a second: he seemed to possess the ability to soothe people so easily. Or.. was it just me?"just ignore us and try to do whatever you want. show off the clothes, twirl, walk from place to place. i think you can do it if you try."

I nodded a bit to him, a thankful smile finding its way on my lips. Was it just me or his cheekbones had grown a light blue? It probably was just the lighting. I shook my head a little and took a deep breath.

I could do this.

For Papyrus.

The rest of the photo-shoot passed in a _blur_. I actually started enjoying it. While I definitely could not shut out everyone, I managed to ignore the way most of the staff members had their eyes on me. Sans, however, was hard to miss. While he had stopped telling me what to do more or less - he just told me guidelines which helped immensely, I could feel his heavy gaze on me. Then again, he _was_ taking pictures of me.

Bratty helped me into a pink dress decorated with lace from top to bottom as I panted a little: it was getting so late and I was exhausted of running around dressed up like a doll. It was fun, in a way, but it was also incredibly tiring. My feet hurt and I was getting fed up with everything.

"Like, hang in there, girl!" Bratty told me with a wide grin, lightly hitting my back after she pulled up the zipper."This is like, the last outfit. And Sans had not yelled at you in like, hours. You are totally good!"

"Totally!" Catty chirped from a few feet from us, smiling like the chesire cat. It seemed like she wanted to say something but she ended up shrugging it off, gently making me turn around to make sure that the dress actually good on me." Like, you're one of the prettiest models this month!" she told me.

I was about to say something when I heard the sound of footsteps. Sans had stepped into the dressing room,. his usual smile relaxed and the lights in his eyesockets glowing with mirth.' i sent the mail, sweetheart," he told me." it's time for you to prove that it had been a good decision."

His voice had been so, so dark: it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked towards Bratty and Catty in panic but the two were giggling to themselves like silly schoolgirls. What was going on? I had nearly finished the shoot he had asked me to do. Was he going to hurt me? What if this all had been just a plan to.. to...

"wanna go out with me for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew. okay so finally some (really minor) progress. I feel like all this narration is really boring and I'm not even doing much description (I could have gone into detail on the clothes but I was like 'this is already tedious xD) I just wanted something to happen haha :D Anyway, hope you are enjoying it  
> uh  
> so   
> I made a tumblr for this fic. yes, just for this. exclusively. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NOW THO  
> LIKE SERIOUSLY. I was thinking of openings asks and like..you can ask stuff from the characters but how do I announce that? what do I do now that this is done? help xDD so yea, gonna link it here lol. As I said it's still empty but if you wish, you are free to already 'ask' the characters :D I would really love if at least 1-2 people did, it would be really really fun to reply as them :P especially Sans. There is so much to him other than what reader sees but this is the curse of 1st POV :D so yea. bye for now anyway :3  
> http://oopsshetoohot.tumblr.com/


	6. Are skeletons like onions, too?

It took me an entire minute to process what Sans had asked me. One moment, his tone had dropped low and darkness could be seen only where the lights of eyes should have been, the next, he was grinning, blue dusting his cheekbones. Was he... blushing?

I took a deep breath, finally allowing myself to bite down on my lower lip. I wasn't sure what to say. Sans was... different?  I'd only seen him twice before but he definitely was more than what I had thought him to be. I could not help but crack up inwardly: in a way he reminded me of Shrek. I had been a little girl when I first saw the movie and thus when they talked about being like onions, I had initially pictured it all to be well... _physical._ For months after that I had nightmares with ogres running around, shedding their skin again and again. Like.. onions?

"Like onions.." I muttered to myself without really realizing it. I could not help but imagine Sans in Shrek's clothes...

"What?" he asked, the confusion in his voice snapping me out of my wandering thoughts.

"had I.. said that...?" I stammered and mumbled, eyes white, cheeks burning. Just how many times would I blush in his presence? And the others were still there, too. How could I be so... embarrassing. I wanted to save what could be saved, however, so I looked him dead in the eyesockets and spoke, voice still shaking but somewhat - okay, just a tiny bit - sure."I was... thinking about this movie. Not sure if you've seen it. If you haven't...we could..watch it?"

For a whole minute, there was silence, awkward, around us. And then, it was broken: but not by Sans or me.

Bratty let out a loud cheer, clapping her hands together wildly. Within minutes, Catty followed and there I was, gaping ahead stupidly like some weird fish. Or worse. Did I seriously tell him that we could watch Shrek? While I had enjoyed it as a teen... I had to admit that the movie was well, kind of dumb.

And... when did I even agree to the date? Or hangout...or whatever that was. He asked me out for dinner, anyway. Not... movies. I gulped and turned my gaze away, my shame burning on my cheeks. I could be so stupid sometimes. Once more, I had made a fool out of myself. How could I be so...

"after dinner, we can check it out. whatever it is..." Sans sounded unsure as he talked to me, which was unusual. Most of the time I had heard him talk, he had been a lot more confident. Maybe it had been his usual attitude... but why had he changed around me?"now thought, let's get back to work. we still need photos of you in this dress, and while i'd love it if you never took it off, you must be getting a little _stuffy_.

I just nodded dumbly and followed him, nearly tripping over my own two feet once more. Cursing my clumsiness silently I prayed to whatever god that existed that he had not noticed.

He had.

Sans was laughing softly, the snickers that escaped him almost airy as he stared back at me before reaching out with a bony hand."Need me to lead the way, sweetheart?" voice once more deep and _dangerous_ , he stared at me for long moments before I finally took the clue and tentatively placed my palm against his, linking our fingers together.

The last segment of the photoshoot had felt like a dream. I was told to just walk around and pretend to be curious, discovering something new. And that was what I did.

_She stood there, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. The dressed hugged her form in all the right places and just enough skin was exposed to make his  soul thrum in excitement. She was such a unique little human, her soul bright but her outside: grim. It was as if she had shut herself off to the world. Like he had told her before._

_Working with her was not easy. She was clearly inexperienced and well, she definitely was nowhere near as graceful as he had expected her to be. If anything, she was a_ klutz. _A cute one who, from time to time, had the attention-span of a fish._

_"Maybe I should introduce her to Undyne." Sans chuckled to himself as he took another photo of her crouching down. He trusted the team that they would manipulate the pictures to make it look like she was in an enchanted forest. Only, she did not know that yet. And still, she played the role perfectly. She definitely had talent, Sans had been sure about that the first time he had seen her on a photograph. But it was dormant._

_No matter what he had to do, he would coax it out of her. Even if they were both destroyed in the process._

The moment we were done, I collapsed on the floor, not even caring about how I was still wearing that inexplicably beautiful dress. I spread out like a starfish and without really realizing, a not-so-girly groan escaped my lips. I just wanted to go home, curl up in my bed and sob for days. I was just... physically and mentally _done_.

"you know if you wanna stay here for the night, you can. but we're locking up in twenty." Sans seemed so smug as he stared down at me, lightly kicking towards my head. I made a weak attempt to roll out of the way and managed to do so, another groan leaving my lips. Yes, I wanted to go home but..

I also did not want to get up.

"Try doing this for who knows how many hours," I muttered the words. The sentence came out choppy and weak but he must have understood because he laughed lightly, once more holding his hand out for me to take it.

"sorry sweetheart, i don't think i have the guts to do it."

It took me entirely two minutes to get the job and roll my eyes, having already pushed myself off the ground. It had not been comfortable anyway.

"so...still up for dinner?" Sans questioned me... Was that hope that I heard in his voice?"and movie time, too." he added quickly, sinking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie? When did he even change? I could have sworn that he had been dressed differently just minutes ago. Not even the shirt he wore was the same he had been wearing before...

How had I noticed it, anyway?

I ended up nodding a little to him, lips curling into a weak smile."Sure..I guess." I muttered softly, too tired to try and think it through. Then again...what could happen?

It was just dinner....


	7. 'Dating' START

_There were many things Sans expected from his date. For one, he had a feeling that the first few minutes would be awkward. After all, poor girl he was taking out did not seem like a social butterfly. It was hard to see why: she was definitely one of the most beautiful human women he had ever laid his eyes on. Then again, clad in the clothes he had seen her before, she did seem ordinary. Her soul shone through the layers, yes, but... Not many could see its beauty. The skeleton felt somewhat lucky: he was the first to see, probably, just how one of a kind, stunning she was. His feelings were not pure and he knew it - he felt craving for her that he had never before, and frankly he just wanted to kiss her and then... - but he swore to keep her safe once he had her._

_After all, a soul like hers had to be treasured. She had to be treasured..._

_He had all the time to think to himself in the car as he drove to Grillby's. His sole companion had fallen into silence after softly complimenting his vehicle, her eyes set on the road. It was hard for the skeleton to not keep staring at her, but he did not want to risk crashing because of being so.. distracted._

_His thoughts drifted to the person who this girl had worked so much for. The so-called photographer trainee who obviously knew nothing of how cameras should have been handled. It was quite hilarious, really, seeing the pictures made by them. And yet.. Sans had accepted them. His reason may have been a little more than selfish but... did it really matter? It had served its purpose. He had the very girl from the photos he had admired so much in his car..._

_And soon, if all went the way he wanted, he would have her in his arms..._

_With his grin that could have only been described as predatory, he finally pulled into the parking lot and stopped his car, looking towards her expectantly. He was about to say something when the softest of snores registered in his mind._

_Was she... asleep?_

I awoke on a couch softer than my bed, covered by a thick blanket. A pillow was under my head and wrapped in my death-grip, my nose burrowed into the fluffy material of it. I had slept so well... but I was still so, so exhausted.

The last thing, however, that I could recall, was getting into Sans's car and muttering something to him. I had not wanted to tell him that I would probably pass out from exhaustion: I had thought that the moment he stopped the car, I would wake up. Or, at least, he would tell me that we were there... And then, my mind was blank. To my sleepy brain, it seemed like a mystery it was too lazy to solve.

Wherever I was could not have been so bad: it was warm and I could feel the ghostly light touch of fingers in my hair. It was just enough to lull me into a deeper sleep, but not before I allowed a content sigh to escape my lips. Only after that was I out like a light, my hold on the pillow tightening just a little.

_Sans did not have the heart  - he had to snicker at the pun he had accidentally told himself as he pondered over what he should have done, his gaze fixed on her slumbering form - to wake her. There was something utterly ethereal about the way she lay like that, peaceful and barely stirring even as he ran his phalanges through her hair. He was drawn to her still, watching as her soul glowed with glee: she must have been having a nice dream. For that, he was thankful. He knew just how cruel nightmares could be and he did not wish those upon her. Not when he could do little to chase them away._

_When she awoke, he had been about to say something. He even took a deep breath, preparing to talk up but... she fell asleep again. Was she that tired? It seemed as if the long hours of posing had drained her completely. Sans had to agree that the day had been quite exhausting. After all, it had been quite complicated at first to do everything the way it had to be done. He had merely stood before the camera and told her what to do, and even he was not full of energy. Then again, when was he? Working easily stole his attention from the true pains of sleeping only hours a day, but once he got home and just collapsed on the couch, he always felt just how... beat he was._

_Maybe that was why he started working so much. Back in the Underground, all he had done was nap the day away. But that logic barely worked on the Surface. Humans actually expected him to work if he applied for a job and well, he ended up falling into a routine. Then, he started taking pictures and... there he was now. A professional in many things... And still completely incapable of sleeping for five hours without waking up drenched in sweat, panting._

_Some things never changed, huh?_

The next time I woke, a loud voice pulled me out of my thoughts within moments. It was familiar but at first, I wasn't sure why. And then... I realized..

"SANS, WHY IS THIS HUMAN HERE?" Papyrus. He was yelling - or was it his speaking voice? Yeah, it probably was - as he marched closer to me. I could not see him yet, my face still pressed into the pillow I was holding onto so tightly. I let out a small whine to signal how I was _not_ happy to be woken up by him and pressed my hands against my ears.

"Can't this wait until I sleep?" I muttered, my voice still hazy from sleep. I must have sounded odd because I heard Sans chuckle."Shuddup." I mumbled weakly. When sleepy, I was a lot more direct with people. Or... I thought I was.

I could still hear them chatter about something, but at that moment, I just could not care as I fell asleep once more within moments, too tired to actually try and keep awake. And well, my body was already starting to feel sore from the unusual exercise it had gotten.

Sleep was definitely better than suffering awake.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..  
>  umm..please feel free to comment your thoughts and stuff? I was busy the last few days but finally managed to write a bit LOL :D hope you enjoyed it <3


	8. So...?

I woke to the strong smell of tomato sauce. Just at the thought, my stomach churned. While the scent normally would have been pleasant, this time, it made me groan with displeasure. To make it all better, my stomach was burning as if someone had set it on fire. Was I sick?

I probably was.

"HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE!" My eyes were still closed as I let out a groan, trying to turn just a little on the couch. I liked Papyrus, I really did but... not when I felt so..awful.

"bro, just let her wake up first." Oddly enough, Sans came to my rescue, his voice low as ever. I nodded a little though I was sure they couldn't really see it much, a sigh escaping me as I did not hear the telltale sound of them leaving. Were they even in the same room as I was? Judged by the exhaustion that still threatened to shut my brain within moments, I could not trust just one of my senses by itself.

"SANS, SHE IS ALREADY AWAKE." And I was. I just did not want to be. With a sigh, I pressed myself up, only to let out a small whine of pain. My stomach really did hurt. Had I even eaten anything that day? I usually was not the one to skip too many meals but my memories blurred together. I wasn't even sure if I had eaten lunch or not. How silly.

"Yes, yes I'm up." I muttered softly, rubbing at my eyes with my knuckles. I had managed to move in a way that my arms were wound tightly around my knees and I stared at the two skeletons standing only a few feet away from me."Uh. Good..morning?" I asked, my voice wavering. I just wanted to go back to sleep, really. I was sure that I had slept quite a lot but if anything, I felt more tired than before. The odd nausea that still lingered did not help at all, either.

"HUMAN, I BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE NOT MET BEFORE!" Papyrus stared at me before winking..audibly. I just nodded dumbly, biting down on my lower lip before finally muttering my name to him. It was odd, introducing myself to him for the second time."I HAVE HEARD THAT YOU HELPED MY BROTHER OUT WITH A PHOTOSHOOT. HAD IT BEEN FUN?"

"Yeah." I mumbled softly, turning my gaze away."It was... pretty different from what I usually do. I'm not exactly the type of person who'd strut their stuff."

"well, i think you have done a great job, sweetheart." Sans _ruffled my hair_ at that, his phalanges tangling in the messy locks a moment longer than what was considered well, normal. He winked at me - without any sounds, may I add - and shuffled back next to his brother. I did not like how he was treating me at that moment, almost as if I was just a kid.

Then again, what if I was one compared to him? Yes, he had asked me out and yes, he had shown signs of attraction but what if he was old?

What if he _had_ been human once upon a time. An old, old human that..died. Was that how skeletons were born? Did that mean that Papyrus was a lot older than I was, too?

"HUMAN, I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO YOU FOR TWO MINUTES AND YOU HAD NOT RESPONDED." Poor Papyrus sounded actually upset. I shook my head and winced a little - he had shown his distaste by poking my shoulder which had actually hurt a little - and looked at him with a weak smile.

"Uh, what were you saying? Sorry, I.. z..zoned out and..yeah." I turned my gaze away from him, my breath hitching in the back of my throat. He must have thought that I was a weird human already. One that just... broke like that from time to time. I wished though, that I was different.

"OH, THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT DEAR HUMAN. I WAS ASKING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO EAT SOME OF MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI. IT IS, BY FAR, MY MOST FABULOUS DISH." He spoke with such hope, it filled my very soul with determination to eat whatever he made. Only, my stomach did not agree. I felt a particularly nasty stab of pain and suddenly I was heaving, barely having the strength to twist my body in a way that I was not facing the couch and it's soft fabric, but the floor. There was nothing in my stomach just water but it burnt so much.

Two pairs of hands soothed me: long phalanges twisted in my hair, holding  it back and gentle-glowed fingers patted my back. It was odd: neither of the brothers had seemed to think of guiding me to the bathroom... Then again, how much did they know about vomiting?

While they had lived amongst humans for some time by then, there was no guarantee that they had seen some get sick. Maybe Sans had, but..

It was thirty minutes later that I was wrapped in fresh blankets, still on the couch, nursing some tea that was supposed to help me get better. It was hot and just smelling it made me gag. But refusing it would have been well, mean. Then again, falling asleep, then getting sick on a date was rude, too. Not that I could have helped it...

"so, care to tell me how you know my bro?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger.  
> cause im feeling mean :P  
> also, reader's illness was sorta influenced by how I feel right now (I haven't thrown up or anything, but I'm feeling really sick T.T) we went to this ice cream parlor and the ice cream may not have been too good to me :/ anyway, as you guys so, there is a lot of progress :D Pap's big confession is coming next, and then... :D  
> we may as well introduce a new character :D   
> sending muchmuch love to ya'll  
> <3


	9. Stirring feelings

I turned my gaze away, feeling as if Sans was judging me by merely looking at me. My lips parted, then closed a few times: I was unable to speak. The answer to his question was quite easy and frankly, there was nothing wrong with it but.. Somehow the way he stared at me was making me feel as if I had committed the mistake of my life. My stomach was still swirling with nausea:: it took all I had not to break down again, bile rising in the back of my throat. I gulped it down with an odd, hiccup like sound and blinked back tears as foul taste still invaded my mouth. Finally, I had the strength to speak up after minutes, but the words that left me seemed more like a jumbled mess, than anything else.

"I helped him..in a park..with something..important." I muttered, praying deeply that he would believe me. For a long minute, he just stood there, the lights of his eyes disappearing. And then, he reached out, a hand on my shoulder. His grasp was not painful but it was not too light either: almost as he was trying to convey a message through his touch.

"hurt him and no matter how much i like you.. y o u  w i l l ..." His threat was quite elegantly interrupted by the odd noise that escaped my throat as I started retching again, my breaths coming in short gasps. It may have been the nerves striking once more: the way he had stared at me had awoken fears I had never felt before in my mind, causing my body to shake without control. He must have noticed it only then because genuine _terror_ flashed in his gaze as he helped me sit while I still heaved, nothing but air escaping my lips. He patted my back and muttered soft apologies, saying that he had been just... joking.

And yet, it had not felt like it. He had not even finished that once sentence and it had caused me to act _that_ way. Fright could not even describe the word I had felt in those brief moments. But.. it had been just a joke. I should not have taken it so seriously, really...

"so, you met at a park and he asked you for help?" some time had passed and I was sipping the tea he had handed me once more, my fingers still trembling a little. I just nodded without saying anything: the hot liquid burnt my tongue but was oddly soothing, my hazy mind focusing a little the more I drank from it. It must have been infused by magic... or something like that. "why did you help him?"

"It's.. it's hard for me to say no..." I blurted out, stuttering just a little as my cheeks burnt more than the summer sun. It was hard telling the truth, even though lying would have been even worse. Then again, was skipping a few details even considered truth?" A..and he's really nice. S..so I sa..said okay to his request and... we ended up as..friends. Kinda. I.. I can back off though if.."

Sans sighed, his phalanges tangling in my hair in a calming manner. I leant into his touch just a little despite everything, my eyes falling shut for a moment. He seemed to know how to ease me back into a somewhat normal state without saying anything.. It was almost scary. And yet..

"sweetheart, you don't need to do anything. paps seems happy to have a friend like you, so you're okay in my book. and well, you did well today. really well." he was praising me, voice a mere low hum as he continued to caress the top of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. The little alarm-bells in my head were still ringing loud: he was dangerous, he had threatened me, he could hurt me if I did something wrong...

But he was just Sans. Sans, the photographer. If he did not have the reason to hurt me.. he wouldn't do it just for fun, would he?

Without truly realizing, I fell asleep once more, my mind void of any thoughts as darkness invaded my brain.

_She was so odd. Sans could not help but watch over her small form, her head on his lap as he still played with her hair. Any human in their right mind would have ran away from him already and she had not. Maybe that was what made her so different. In a way, she was like Frisk: determined enough to see the truth behind stony masks that many people put on...so they would not get harmed._

_Jealousy stirred in the skeleton's soul as his gaze drifted to her full lips. They were pale, drained from colour and still, so alluring. He just wanted to kiss them until redness seeped back, filling them with life.. Did she kiss someone with them?_

_What if it was his beloved brother that had the honour. She had accepted his offer for a date, but what if she had only done it so whoever she had done the photoshoot for would truly get the job. What if..._

_"BROTHER? IS THE PRETTY HUMAN AWAKE?" Papyrus's loud voice snapped the older brother out of his darkening thoughts. He shook his head quickly and looked down at her pointedly. At the sight, light orange dusted the younger's cheekbones. That probably was not a good sign. For Sans, that is."WHY IS SHE SO SICK, BROTHER? AND..HOW DID YOU MEET HER?"_

_Even his voice was a little softer as the tall monster spoke, taking a few steps closer to them. Sans shrugged a little..._

_He truly had no idea. The other question though... he could answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..filler.  
>  sorry guys, this had to be done :D im glad it's over thoooo :D kinda  
> ugh  
> illgosleepnow  
> #tootired


	10. Blue Grass

It may have been the sudden rush of sickness that had hit me before, but my dreams was the oddest that night. I was on a field, completely alone: not a soul seemed to be in my surroundings. The sky was green and the grass was the most vivid shade of blue I had ever laid my eyes on. Wildflowers with feather-like petals dotted the area, swaying gently as a light breeze came to caress them from time to time. I was sitting, but even the shortest strands of glass seemed to be towering over me: had I shrunk?

I shook my head just a little. Just how stupid could I be? Part of me wanted to wake up. It knew that this was merely a weird dream given  there was no way that something as absurd as blue grass and green sky could actually exist, but the other part, the one I tempted to hit until its soul escaped... wanted to explore. Most probably, there would never be a chance to do so again...

It must have been the fact that I was asleep... but I stood up and started walking around. It was weird: like strings were dragging me, invisible but strong enough to pull my weight by ease, I barely had to lift my feet. It did not hurt, however, as my bare feet dragged against the ground. Glancing back briefly out of blind curiosity, I could see specks of lavender dirt. I shuddered inwardly. Just how odd this land could truly be? And..where was I anyway?

When I next looked down at my hands, a gasp escaped my lips. I must have looked quite odd, lips agape, eyes wide, probably bulging out as if I had received the shock of my life. But I had. Curled around each of my fingers neatly, were _strings_. I could swear that they had not been there before and yet... there they were. They were void of much colour: they sported dull shades of grey. Like a stormy sky.

I planted my feet firmly on the ground. I had been right before. I was being dragged somewhere. But I could not allow that. Not even in my dream. Something must have truly hated me however as the force that had been somewhat careful before had suddenly turned _harsh_. By then, I was being forcefully tugged. I tried my hardest to stay in one peace, my toes curling, clutching the grass, but... There was no use.

With a tug stronger than before I felt the ground slip from under me and I fell ahead, my forehead crashing into the soft pillow-like flowers. Once more, the dragging started...

And then I woke up.

My mind was fuzzy and my body drained as if I have ran all the way home and back, my chest heaving with each breath I took. I could hear muffled voices seep through the walls. They were familiar but I did not care enough to decipher just who they belonged to. I was lost in my own little world. The good thing was, that I felt slightly better. Yes, I craved sleep like it was a drug and I was an addict, but my stomach had settled.

For some time, I lay there, my eyes set on the beige ceiling. It was so pale compared to the green of the sky from my dream. And yet, a peaceful sense of familiarity filled me. It was normal, it was not different.

_Papyrus was oddly enough, overjoyed to know that his brother knew the 'pretty human' as well. Apparently, he was already quite fond of her and he could not have been happier to know that Sans thought she was alright._

_So maybe the older of the two had told a white lie. Or two. He did not dare say much to his dear, innocent brother. How could he? Was there a way to say 'she modelled for me in exchange for a little favour?' Even in his mind it sounded incredibly well...dirty. Then again, it was not like Sans had not imagined that night going a little differently. Surely, they barely knew each other but... It was quite obviously that whatever twisted attraction he felt. she felt it too. There was a chance that she did not realise what it was yet - she was an innocent little thing for sure - but.._

_"SANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Papyrus was rambling as always, his voice loud. At least he was talking about something else and not the peacefully snoring girl on their couch. It was almost hilarious how the sounds she emitted could still be heard in the kitchen. Better yet, it seemed like they drowned out the yelling of the taller skeleton. Never even did she move a muscle when Papyrus spoke. She seemed incredibly exhausted, however, which made Sans's soul hurt if just a little. He had chased her into this state and for that, he would feel guilty.. not forever, of course, but maybe until she got better."SANS!"_

_"sorry bro, got lost in my thoughts." he did not even bother to make a pun as he shook his head a little. He really had spaced out, something he was not too proud of, especially on nights like that when he actually had some time to spend with his precious little brother. He knew that he was home less and less however...But...for once Sans was doing something he actually enjoyed. Sure, taking photos of stuck-up women was not ideal but.. It was still using a camera so that was something. And well, there were times when he was graced by silent beauties.. Like she had been. Not even soft words uttered mostly, focusing on each little step. Yes, she had been clumsy and he had made a few cross remarks but... She had still held a humble air around herself, one that most others lacked." let's check up on sleeping beauty over there anyway. she might want some grub. or a bowl."_

_Papyrus just nodded, following his brother while shaking his head."SANS, YOU ARE SO LAZY AND.." he drawled on and on, but the fondness in his tone was quite detectable._

_Sans was somewhat glad that his baby brother had missed him, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING I had some issues to settle :D but I'm back. Um...hope it was ok xD  
> love ya guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. That's chapter one. Uh. Hope you liked it?  
> yea.  
> that.  
> #wrotethisafterbawlingmyeyesoutsodontjudgmeplease


End file.
